


A is for Addiction

by Clankit



Series: Alphabet Hancock x F!SS [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Discussion of drugs, Discussions of Chem Usage, Drugs, F/M, No Drug Usage, Pre-Slash, Short, chems, longer than a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clankit/pseuds/Clankit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora and Hancock talk about his excessive chem usage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to get out of my writer's block.

“Hancock?”

Hancock shuffled from where he lay on the couch until his hat was no longer blocking his view of Nora, who was seated on the couch opposite him. “What’s up?”

“Why do you take so many chems?”

The smile slid off his face. Most folks didn’t care if you took chems or not, but some did. And when Hancock thought about it, he’d never seen Nora take chems, not once. Hell, the only time he’d ever seen her drink was the day after she had first fought a Deathclaw. “What’ya mean by that?”

Nora sighed, and Hancock could see her rub her arm awkwardly. Part of him wanted to sit up and talk to her face to face, but then it would become a lot more serious. As long as he stayed laying down, he could pretend it was a casual conversation. “Hancock, I know you’re a ghoul… but I’m worried about you.”

His heart soared at the thought she was worried about him, but it slumped at the anxiety in her voice. Despite his attempt to keep the tone light, he sat up and slipped his hat from his head. “Nora, you ain’t gotta worry about me. I’m fine.”

She fixed him with a gaze that would’ve halted a Radstag in it’s path. “Are you really? Because sometimes it doesn’t seem like it.”

Hancock laughed nervously, waving her words away with one hand. “If things ever get too bad, I can always take Addictol.”

“John, I don’t _want_ you to have to take Addictol. I want you to be safe, to have your mind clear most of the time. Sure, being a ghoul might help with the chem taking somewhat, but it doesn’t make you immune.”

Hancock didn’t have a response to that.

“Some days, I’m worried that I’ll find you so drugged out of your mind you’re drooling and can’t even speak properly. I worry that I’ll have to force Addictol into your mouth, but it won’t help. I sometimes wake up in the middle of the night and check on you just to make sure you’re okay. I want to know that you’re safe. I want to know that you’ll be there when I need you.” Her voice broke on the last sentence. She hid her face behind her hair, but not before Hancock could see the tiny tears forming in her eyes.

“Chems… Chems aren’t safe. Nate told me about some men who went too far, who were confined to their bed, mindless for days. I’m not asking you to quit completely, but to just try.”

Hancock stood up and walked over to the couch Nora was sitting on, plopping himself beside her. “Hey.” He nudged her shoulder with his own. “Look at me.” Nora coughed, embarrassed, and swept her hair away from her face, turning to look at him. Hancock wanted to reach up and wipe her tears away with a finger, but he didn’t. Instead, he smiled and hoped it didn’t look too creepy. “I don’t want you to worry about me.” He kept the smile there, even as he noticed the heavy bags under her eyes. “Now why don’t you get some sleep?” He pressed. “You look tired.”

Smiling, Nora nodded. To his surprise, she gently rested her head on his shoulder, and within a couple seconds had drifted off. Hancock removed his coat as best as he could without disturbing her, and settled it over her so she was shielded from the cold. Hancock knew it would be hard to quit chems, almost impossible, but for Nora, he could at least try.


End file.
